A Pointy End
A Pointy End is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fifth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-sixth case overall. It takes place in the Spring Fields district of Grimsborough. Plot Gloria and the player decided to confront AgriMeadows CEO Julia Brine at the company's offices. There, they instead found the body of company employee Christy Cole, poisoned and foaming at the mouth. Soon after, Cathy had found out the victim's whereabouts before her death, which was revealed to be an AgriMeadows warehouse. Later, Mia Loukas told the team that a mob of farmers were demanding to reopen the corn fest so they could obtain some corn seedlings. After the team collected enough evidence, they arrested AgriMeadows' warehouse's supervisor Abel Dreschner for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Abel said that after her fiancé's death, Christy had started investigating how the corn fields burned and why AgriMeadows was growing a secret stash of corn that could grow on charred soil. When Christy confronted Abel about "the truth about the corn", he filled a syringe with cyanide and injected her in the neck at the office lobby so he could not be the "fall guy". Refusing to disclose the secret, Abel was sentenced by Judge Powell to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Gloria and the player went to the AgriMeadows warehouse to retrieve a sample of their corn, which (per Amir) was infused with Protozane, meaning that Fornax's plan was to mass-distribute Protozane. They then talked to Abel, who told the team he did not know of the Protozane in the corn, only that the modifications were unethical. He then told the team of a safe disguised as a painting in AgriMeadows HQ, which the team then found. Inside, they found documents, which (per Cathy) proved Julia Brine's identity as Fornax and her plans to orchestrate the corn crisis and spread the Protozane-infused corn. Furthermore, the painting contained the codenames of all five members of Ad Astra, namely Fornax, Andromeda (aka Rozetta Pierre), Orion, Cassiopeia, and Perseus. The team then arrested Julia for criminal conspiracy. Meanwhile, climate change activist Oswin Piper showed Jones and the player a drone that would help make the charred fields fertile, which they presented to Sheriff Roy Loukas. After all the events, the team vowed to unmask all of Ad Astra. Summary Victim *'Christy Cole' (found poisoned at the AgriMeadows office) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Abel Dreschner' Suspects C276P1New.png|Harley Sackville C276P2NEw.png|Oswin Piper C276P3New.png|Julia Brine C276P4New.png|Abel Dreschner C276P5New.png|Norma Cole Quasi-suspect(s) C276PQ1New.png|Roy Loukas Killer's Profile *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer wears work boots. *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer works for AgriMeadows. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C276CS1A.jpg|AgriMeadows Office C276CS1B.jpg|Reception Desk C276CS2A.jpg|Corn Fest C276CS2B.jpg|Corn Fest Stands C276CS3A.jpg|AgriMeadows Warehouse C276CS3B.jpg|Corn Plants Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate AgriMeadows Office. (Clues: Gas Mask, Torn Flyer, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Christy Cole) *Examine Gas Mask. (Result: Name on Mask; New Suspect: Harley Sackville) *Ask Harley Sackville what he was doing at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Name on Mask decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Corn Fest) *Investigate Corn Fest. (Clue: Bin of Goodies; New Suspect: Julia Brine) *Demand answers from Julia Brine. (Prerequisite: Corn Fest investigated) *Examine Bin of Goodies. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Victim's Badge. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears work boots) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Climate Change Flyer Flyer) *Examine Restored Flyer. (New Suspect: Oswin Piper) *Ask Oswin Piper about the victim. (Prerequisite: Oswin Piper identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate AgriMeadows Warehouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Security Camera, Faded Letter, Broken Plaque) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Norma Cole) *Ask the victim's mother about their fight. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reception Desk; Profile updated: Norma uses eye drops) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Prerequisite: Norma interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Kerosene Tank) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Poison; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Examine Kerosene Tank. (Result: Brown Powder) *Examine Brown Powder. (Result: Mazundan Coffee) *Interrogate Oswin Piper about the kerosene tank. (Prerequisite: Mazundan Coffee identified under microscope; Profile updated: Oswin wears work boots) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) *Ask Julia Brine about the victim's threatening letter. (Prerequisite: Letter unraveled; Profile updated: Julia uses eye drops and wears work boots) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Abel Dreschner) *Ask Abel Dreschner about the victim's work in the warehouse. (Prerequisite: Sign restored; Profile updated: Abel uses eye drops and wears work boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Corn Plants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Drawing, Gardening Equipment, Victim's Locker) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Drawing) *Interrogate Abel Dreschner about his drawing of the victim. (Prerequisite: Drawing unraveled; Profiles updated: Abel eats cotton candy, Julia eats cotton candy) *Examine Gardening Equipment. (Result: Insect Plushy) *Talk to Harley Sackville about the note from the victim. (Prerequisite: Insect Plushy found; Profile updated: Harley uses eye drops, wears work boots and eats cotton candy) *Examine Victim's Locker. (Result: Medication) *Analyze Medication. (09:00:00) *Ask Norma Cole about her daughter's abortion. (Prerequisite: Medication analyzed) *Investigate Corn Fest Stands. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Phone, Empty Cyanide Bottle) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer works for AgriMeadows) *Examine Empty Cyanide Bottle. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Seeds of Destruction (3/6). (No stars) Seeds of Destruction (3/6) *Investigate AgriMeadows Warehouse. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction; Clue: Tray of Corn) *Examine Tray of Corn. (Result: Corn) *Analyze Corn. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Abel Dreschner about the Protozane-infused corn. (Prerequisite: Corn analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate AgriMeadows Office. (Prerequisite: Abel interrogated; Clue: Starry Painting) *Examine Starry Painting. (Result: Unlocked Painting) *Analyze Unlocked Painting. (06:00:00) *Arrest Julia Brine. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Painting analyzed) *See what Oswin Piper has to say. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Corn Fest. (Prerequisite: Oswin interrogated; Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Drone) *Analyze Drone. (06:00:00) *Present Sheriff Loukas with the solution to the burnt fields. (Prerequisite: Drone analyzed; Reward: Corn Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *In the "AgriMeadows Office" crime scene: **In Chapter 1, there is a flyer which contains the quote "Summer Is Coming". This is a reference to the quote "Winter Is Coming" from Game of Thrones. **During Seeds of Destruction, the painting The Starry Night appear as a clue. *Pretty Grass is a reference to Pretty Simple. *Parents of the Corn is a parody of Children of the Corn. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Spring Fields